A los enemigos más cerca
by El Proyecto Above Dawn
Summary: Siempre pensó que el problema era la perla de Shikon. El problema era él. Él y su anhelo de ella, no la perla. (Mini-fic)
1. I

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **Primera Parte**

El crujir de una madera la arrebató abruptamente de su extraño sueño. La oscuridad del sitio en el que se encontraba chocó con violencia contra sus pupilas, incapaces de adaptarse, inanes. El pánico que precede a lo desconocido hizo espacio dentro de ella y profundamente vulnerable, se incorporó con rapidez, comenzando a inspeccionar sus alrededores.

Halló las puertas shoji y ligeramente aliviada, salió a un ancho y largo pasillo, débilmente iluminado por velas ausentes. La magia de ese sitio era indiscutida pero la neutralidad de su aura la desconcertaba. No podía siquiera conjeturar con respecto al propietario de tan desolada residencia; no había presencia que sus dotes de miko lograran discernir.

Caminó por numerosas galerías, siguiendo la frágil iluminación hasta que un jardín se presentó al final de una. Una ligera brisa llegaba hasta ella e inhaló el aire del exterior. Una vez que sus pies desnudos pisaron la hierba, una presencia se hizo manifiesta y girando el rostro, se encontró con la niña y su espejo; ambos la escrutaban en silencio, indolentes.

—¿Kana?

Curiosa ante el sentimiento de alivio que la invadió al no saberse absolutamente en soledad, Kagome decidió seguirla, implícitamente acatando la indicación cuando la vio moverse.

Si Kana estaba allí…

Pensó por qué no se sentía amenazada, por qué albergaba la certeza de que su vida no corría peligro. Su anfitrión era su enemigo más importante y por alguna misteriosa causa, tenía la total convicción de que no era su muerte el acto principal en esa obra.

Su cuerpo reaccionó duramente cuando en un amplio recinto encontró la alta figura de Naraku contemplando un bosque nocturno que se dilataba hasta donde los ojos no podían distinguir más, iluminado con maestría por la luna, confiriendo imágenes sublimes, portadoras de una introspección que el hanyou había tomado.

Hasta que la sintió cerca y volviéndose, la miró.

—Bienvenida, Kagome —dijo su voz, enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

No había malicia en su tono, no había vileza oculta, no habían dobles intenciones; era aquel un imparcial saludo y la sacerdotisa no supo qué responder. La escena era inconcebible.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Te traje hasta aquí, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—¿Me secuestraste?

Naraku negó lentamente.

—Te di una opción.

— _¡Kagome, no! ¡Tiene que haber otro modo!_

 _Inuyasha exclamaba una y otra vez._

 _Llovía como hacía tiempo no veían. El lodo dificultaba sus movimientos, las vehementes descargas del firmamento entorpecía su visión. Su campo de batalla parecía un obstáculo infranqueable._

 _Kagome vio a Kohaku en la pluma de Kagura; su mirada ausente, su vida atada a su decisión. Miró a su amiga, su desesperación que le caló hasta el alma, y supo que allí, efectivamente, había una única forma de proceder._

Entonces recordó.

— _Una_ opción —aseveró, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pudiste elegir tu vida, sin embargo, no fue el caso.

—Por supuesto que no iba a permitirte que-

—Lo sé, Kagome —interrumpió con delicadeza—, por eso te puse en la disyuntiva.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —espetó entonces, impaciente.

—Que me conozcas —repuso al tiempo, sorprendiéndola.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Un mini fic para satisfacer caprichos personales. Una noche me senté, escribí y esto surgió. Esta pareja no es mi favorita pero sí una fuente de curiosidad y me gustó incursionar.

Si alguien leyó, espero que haya disfrutado.


	2. II

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **Segunda Parte**

A pesar de las manifiestas intenciones de su anfitrión, Kagome no vio mucho de Naraku después de esa primera conversación. Siete días habían sucedido desde que arribara a ese sitio y sus días transcurrían en compañía de Kana principalmente. En una única oportunidad vio a Kagura y fue sólo para recibir instrucciones.

—Debes ponerte esto.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber, preparada para negarse.

—Cenarás con Naraku.

Envuelta en un suntuoso kimono, Kagome pensó qué estaba haciendo, qué pretendía con todo eso, qué sería de ella, de sus amigos, de su familia. Cuáles eran los límites de su convidante, qué demandaría de ella, que _ofrecería_.

Las preguntas amenazaban su buen juicio. Cada noche pensaba en sus circunstancias hasta que el sueño la reclamaba y su inconsciente continuaba ideando explicaciones; al despertar, proseguía.

El salón comedor estaba primorosamente preparado; listo para deleitar a la huésped, el anfitrión hizo gala de su hospitalidad, puso a buen uso sus modales, juzgados exquisitos, y atendió a sus necesidades con escasas palabras. Ella, abrumada, se dejaba llevar.

—El blanco sienta muy bien contigo —comentó, señalando su kimono con un gesto.

Kagome no sabía si agradecer o permanecer en incrédulo silencio.

—Me gustan los haiku —prosiguió como si tal cosa—, de hecho, en ocasiones compongo. La escritura es una de mis pasiones.

—¿ _Una_ de tus pasiones? ¿Ser villano está incluido en esa lista?

Para su sorpresa, Naraku sonrió divertido y su rostro apuesto se llenó de una peculiar luz. Kagome no sabía cómo calificar ese intercambio; estaba siendo testigo de matices que creía inexistentes.

—He hecho muy bien mi trabajo si crees que eso es todo cuanto soy.

—Tu actitud no daba margen a demasiadas interpretaciones —repuso, comenzando a comer.

Se había relajado en su presencia y Naraku degustó aquella imagen en silencio unos segundos. ¿Entendería cabalmente esa mujer que detrás de toda hostilidad hay dolor, que el afán por ocultar vulnerabilidades en ocasiones se torna frío y vil, que durante largos y solitarios años aquella coraza había sido lo único que supo construir? ¿Era prudente ventilar sus secretos, incluso en presencia de la criatura más amable y desinteresada de todas? ¿En presencia de la mujer que lo consideraba su némesis?

—¿Qué? —dijo su voz.

Él negó. Qué explicar sin caer en absurdos.

—Entonces, haiku, villanía —lo miró—, ¿qué más?

—Te faltó la escritura.

—Y la escritura —le concedió, accediendo a un extraño juego—. ¿Qué más interesa al cruel Naraku?

 _Cruel_.

Naraku sabía que era odiado. Gran parte de su vida se había tratado de traer miseria a otros. Cuando aún habitaba en Onigumo, cuando vivió la vida de un criminal, desprendido absolutamente de moral y compasión; cuando entregó su alma corrompida, cuando sufrió su metamorfosis. Su existencia misma había sido un gran acto de crueldad.

Saber que era odiado por _ella_ , no obstante, era algo con lo que todavía debía hacer las paces.

—¿Puedo, antes, saber algo sobre ti? —aventuró.

Kagome cambió ligeramente su postura.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

 _¿Te inspiraré nobleza algún día?_

—¿Hay algo que hagas que te produzca pasión?

La sacerdotisa sonrió con melancolía.

—Honestamente —habló al cabo de unos segundos de contemplación—, no lo sé. No todavía, al menos.

El brío que latía en ella era hipnótico; estaba llena de magia, de colores, de luces, todo lamentablemente aplazado por sus circunstancias, circunstancias a las que él contribuía con regularidad. ¿Cómo sería esa mujer en total libertad, en posesión del absoluto dominio de su realidad? ¿Habría dones que se ocultaban, incapaces de manifestarse, reprimidos por las eventualidades de su epopeya? ¿Brillaría más? ¿Cantaría? ¿Bailaría?

¿Quién sería Kagome realmente, sin el yugo de aquella empresa formidable?


	3. III

_Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **Tercera Parte**

Esa cena sería la primera de muchas. Posteriormente, y a medida que se habituaban a la presencia y compañía del otro, compartirían tardes de lectura, de té, de diálogos. Kagome se perdía fácilmente en los tonos ricos de su voz, en lo que tenía para decir, profundo y complejo, en la cultura de sus charlas, en su singular inteligencia.

El yerro de su nueva dinámica pesaba lacerante sobre su corazón, especialmente en las noches, cuando con tiempo para recapitular, advertía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Las lágrimas se apoderaban de su rostro, la culpa traía insomnio, su dolor se hacía insoportable.

Y cada noche, cuando la sacerdotisa se rendía ante su realidad, el anfitrión se quedaba de pie, de espaldas a las puertas, poniendo a prueba su neutralidad.

Neutralidad que no había existido nunca.

* * *

Gran observador de la naturaleza, Naraku aparecía, en realidad, como una criatura de interior. Raras eran las oportunidades en las que se hacía al exterior, a la contemplación cercana de sus fastuosos jardines. Esa tarde, no obstante, allí estaba, de pie, bajo el sol, con la mirada ausente.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Kagome? —habló, sabiendo que estaba detrás suyo.

—Hasta hace una semana, creí que sólo estabas usándome —manteniendo lo que consideraba una prudencial distancia, Kagome exponía—. Creí que eventualmente pedirías los fragmentos restantes a cambio de mi vida pero…

Volviéndose, la miró, analizándola.

—¿Pero?

—¿Qué es lo que de verdad quieres?

—Ya hemos tenido esta conversación, Kagome.

—No, no es verdad —acusó, levantando el timbre—. Sé que me estás usando. Sé que mientes. Sé que…

Caminaba hacia ella, hacia la voz que con cada palabra se quebraba más y más.

—Continúa —demandó.

Kagome lo miró, apreció la cercanía y se maldijo por no tener la reacción de _tener_ que alejarse. Y él, lector de su lenguaje corporal, quiso esperar a que prosiguiera con su descargo, escucharla decir lo que verdaderamente sentía, más allá del tiempo que habían compartido y que tanta información le había brindado.

Pero no pudo. Su mano encontró su mejilla y allí se quedó; su pulgar, entre tanto, su labio inferior. La vio cerrar los ojos, entregándose al intercambio. Advirtió su respiración acelerarse, su corazón precipitarse, sus energías encontrar la vía única que llevaba a la cohesión.

No era sólo él. Era ella. Eran ambos.

—Sé que me buscas a mí porque Kykio ya no está —reanudó—. Pero debes saber que sólo soy su reencarnación, no seré reemplazo suficiente.

—Te equivocas —respondió en su oído, empleando susurros—. No soy Onigumo y ciertamente no soy Inuyasha.

Kagome inhaló trabajosamente, sobrepasada por el cúmulo de cosas que sentía, por el cuerpo cada vez más cercano de Naraku, por su mano libre que había encontrado el camino hacia su cintura y que con fuerza la sostenía.

Kagome encontró un nuevo significado al dicho _mantén a su amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca._

Naraku se dejó vencer por el momento y la abrazó como nunca había abrazado a nadie en toda su vida; con cuidado, firme pero delicado, ansioso y paciente. Abrazó por vez primera.

Y fue abrazado por vez primera también.

—Esto es todo lo que hay en mí —dijo—, todo lo que soy, todo lo que tengo, lo conoces. Es tuyo.

Quiso pensar en las instancias que precedieron a esa, en los momentos en que más lo conocía y más cercana se sentía a él; quiso identificar las situaciones concretas en las que su corazón había comenzado a trabajar unilateralmente y, en silencio y furtivo, se había dejado enamorar por el ser a quien más debía odiar, a quien le debía su dolor y el de sus amigos.

Cómo concebir tan desatinada existencia.

Quiso pensar y no pudo.

En ese preciso instante sólo sabía que lo quería _más_ cerca.

* * *

 **NA:** Sólo quería agradecer a quienes pasan, agregan esta historia a sus favoritos y especialmente a quienes dejan sus comentarios. Como es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre esta pareja, su opinión es muy importante. Gracias!


	4. IV

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **Cuarta Parte**

Abrió los ojos.

Los bellos sonidos matinales sólo sostuvieron momentáneamente el peso de los eventos anteriores, segundos después, la carga caía con agresión sobre sus hombros. Porque allí, bramaba su cerebro, todo estaba mal; su obrar era abyecto, egoísta, atroz. Era un fatal error permitirse sentir todo eso y olvidar las razones que en un primer lugar la habían llevado a ese sitio.

Naraku había traído inconmensurable dolor a sus amigos, a ella, y sin embargo…

Incorporándose, decidió que lo buscaría y disiparía de una buena vez la neblina de aquella errónea relación. Rápidamente recorrió los pasillos, buscó en los jardines, en sus sitios habituales, en donde nunca estaba, pero Naraku había decidido desaparecer.

Kagome quiso maldecir.

—¡Naraku! —exclamó con fuerza al pasillo vacío— ¡Naraku!

—Naraku no está —dijo la voz de Kagura.

La sacerdotisa la buscó y cuando la encontró, se aproximó a ella.

—¿Dónde está? —demandó saber.

—¿De verdad crees que me hace saber _todos_ sus planes?

Kagome buscó serenarse. Las manos en su rostro hablaban de impaciencia, de todo lo que debía arreglar, de las desafortunadas decisiones que había tomado, del poco tiempo que disponía.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que eres capaz de hacer? —preguntó con cierta sorna.

La miko pareció salir de su feroz enfrascamiento y la miró.

—La muerte de la familia y amigos de la exterminadora, la maldición del monje, la muerte de Kykio, el dolor de Inuyasha —enumeró, sonriendo—. Mi libertad, la de Kana. La _tuya_.

Kagome no quería leer entre líneas, algo en ella se contraía de angustia.

—Puedes acabar con el sufrimiento de _todos_ , Kagome. ¿Qué haces que lo dilatas?

—No quieras usarme, Kagura —espetó—, no seré tu instrumento.

—Ni siquiera debí decirte nada —acusó—, esto tendrías que haberlo deducirlo el primer día que llegaste, y en lugar de eso, has estado gozando de su compañía, hospitalidad, tal vez algo más…

—No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando.

—¿No? —fingió sorpresa— ¿Me dirás que siempre fue tu intención acabar con él, terminar con todo de una vez y así poder reunirte con tus amigos? ¿Acaso crees que no he sido testigo de sus momentos, de tus _sonrisas_?

—Cállate.

—Has lo correcto. Mátalo —y se marchó, dejándola llena de demonios.

Kagome lloró en ese instante y en ese sitio. La asfixiaba la culpa, el remordimiento, el desasosiego. Las lágrimas, en caída libre, inundaban su rostro; su llanto, desgarrador, dificultaba su respiración; la carga de sus faltas, agobiante, la hizo caer sobre sus rodillas. Repentinamente se sentía pequeña, impotente, débil, a merced del desconsuelo.

Cuando su cuerpo presentó la rendición y sus ojos declararon no poseer otra lágrima, sólo entonces Kagome logró serenarse. Su fachada desecha, agotada, no tenía más miseria que mostrar. Sus ojos encontraron la débil iluminación de un inminente atardecer y se sorprendió de las horas pasadas.

En uno de los jardines, la miko se recargó. Sus pies sobre la hierba abrieron un vínculo con la tierra y de esa energía bebió.

Cuando sintió sus brazos en torno a su figura, exhaló largamente.

—¿A qué decisión has llegado, Kagome?

Buscando un mejor punto de congruencia entre sus cuerpos, se acomodó, se dejó envolver por su calidez. Todavía degustando la vibración que permanecía en su interior cuando lo escuchaba pronunciar su nombre.

—No puedo ser indiferente a todo lo que has hecho.

Naraku sonrió.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso.

La oscuridad la envolvió y lo último que su cerebro retuvo fue el momento en que sus brazos la sostuvieron, impidiendo que cayera.

* * *

 **NA:** La quinta parte será la última. Gracias por el apoyo!


	5. V

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Flashbacks en itálicas.

* * *

 **Quinta Parte**

Cuando despertó en la oscuridad del bosque, en cercanías del pozo, advirtió que extrañaba los fusumas decorativos de aquel cuarto; que se había sorprendido al no encontrarse en la familiaridad de aquella residencia que durante más de dos semanas se había convertido en su sitio habitual.

Observó el pozo y con manifiesta pesadumbre caminó hacia la aldea. Sin llegar muy lejos, advirtió a sus amigos correr hacia ella; Inuyasha llegó primero y envolviéndola en un férreo abrazo, hizo mil preguntas, efectuó concienzudas observaciones y cuando se convenció de que estaba sana y salva, se separó. Luego fue el turno de Sango, Miroku y Shippo, todos aliviados de verla allí finalmente, cuando se habían convencido de que lo peor había ocurrido.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Kagome? —preguntó la exterminadora.

—¿Te hizo algo ese maldito? —intervino Inuyasha.

—Nada —negó.

—¿Qué quería?

—No me dijo —repuso, sabiendo que en algún sitio entre sus palabras había una mentira—, pero ahora sé que quiere enfrentarnos por lo que queda de la perla.

—Es momento de prepararnos, entonces —declaró el monje.

Efectivamente, los días posteriores dieron sitio a extrañas manifestaciones de maligno poder, el aura indiscutida de Naraku, el hedor de su miasma estaban allí, dando cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, de lo que se gestaba en el horizonte.

— _¿Por qué Onigumo eligió esa vida?_

 _Naraku inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, en un gesto pensante. Su muñeca descansaba sobre su rodilla; él sentado en una apartada esquina de aquel amplio salón, ella pulcramente sentada sobre sus piernas, en otro de esos bellos kimonos que había seleccionado para ella._

— _Onigumo no conoció otra vida._

— _Pero fue su elección._

— _No todos saben que las opciones surgen a voluntad —la miró—. Algunos simplemente creen en las imposiciones._

— _¿Tú sabías que se podía elegir diferente?_

— _Sí._

— _Entonces, ¿por qué hacerlo?_

— _En efecto —sonrió de lado—. Por qué._

Allí estaban entonces, ambos conscientes de que serían sus últimos momentos. Anhelantes del tacto del otro, mirándose profunda, lánguidamente. Fingiendo un odio que no se sentían, asumiendo el protagonismo de un acto del que ninguno quería participar.

Naraku consintió el destino que se le había presentado y dio la bienvenida a los ataques de sus _enemigos_. Sus ojos jamás la abandonaron, no obstante, y encontró en los de ella las lágrimas acumuladas. Podía verla luchar consigo misma, al tiempo que se preparaba para disparar la flecha definitiva.

— _Lo que los mortales buscan es, en definitiva, la felicidad._

— _¿Cómo es traer dolor a otros la búsqueda de la felicidad?_

— _No lo es —negó—, pero tampoco soy mortal._

— _¿Qué es lo que los inmortales buscan, entonces?_

— _Vivir las experiencias terrenales como los mortales —y divertido agregó:—. Pero, de nuevo, no soy inmortal._

 _Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír._

— _¿Y qué eres?_

 _Abandonando toda sorna, la miró con gran intensión._

— _Un hombre que un día aceptó convertirse en un monstruo porque creyó que el amor se conseguía a través del poder._

— _Un hombre muy resuelto —acotó penosamente._

— _Un hombre equivocado._

 _Sus ojos hablaban su propio idioma, el que los labios no se atrevían a poner en palabras._

Kagome lloraba. La poderosa luz de sus poderes purificadores llegaron a él, la flecha atravesó la perla y supo que todo había terminado.

— _¿Me creerías si te hablara de mi amor?_

 _Su corazón la traicionó. Él habló otra vez, sus labios cerca de su oído:_

— _¿Creerías si te dijera que me enamoré?_

— _¿Por qué no lo intentas?_

 _Sus labios no permitieron la emisión de otra palabra, sólo su encuentro. Hablando en lo abstracto, permitiendo la comprensión de todo aquello que deseaban transmitirse._

Esas dos semanas, lo que ocurrió, con quién; su amor, sus palabras, su dolor, Kagome lo guardó para siempre, consciente perfectamente de que un hecho tan egoísta y execrable no podía conocer la luz ni la libertad.

* * *

 _Finis_

* * *

 **NA:** No sé si es pertinente o no publicar este último capítulo el día de los enamorados pero bueno jaja. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y sus bellos reviews, sepan que los leo aunque no los conteste. Sé que este fue un fic muy corto pero como he dicho antes, fue a modo de prueba piloto; esta es una pareja que me genera curiosidad y su antagonismo me parece muy atractivo. En fin, gracias!


End file.
